


The Fall of Aziraphale

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Sword Wound, aziraphale deserves a hug, reverse au, sword fight, there's a whole part talking about the war in heaven but it's not ?? graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: The story of an angel who cared too much about his family (more than the others did) and Fell.(Good Omens Reverse AU)
Series: Melancholic Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Fall of Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> this is the first part of my Reverse AU called Melancholic Omens  
> if you're interested, I also post drawings about it on Instagram on @/starsdooodles (also, my main is @/starlightmesss and sometimes I post stuff on the stories there as well, but it's a cosplay profile)  
> I'm also on Tumblr, url is still starlightmesss  
> enjoy!

They kept fighting. About many things, but unless you weren’t directly involved in the argument, you couldn’t really make out what they were saying. They yelled, they insulted each other, constantly. The ones between Archangels were the worst ones.

Lucifer started this whole thing, threatening to stop listening to God’s orders if they “kept being so arrogant and borderline dictatorial”, as he had once described them. Michael couldn’t even bear the sight of Lucifer, had stopped talking to him, if not to yell at him about how “stupid and childish” he was being. Gabriel spit venomous words to him and the other angels on his side all the time. Uriel made passive-aggressive comments and not-so-subtle threats. And Raphael- Raphael was nowhere to be seen. Aziraphale couldn’t even remember if he’d ever seen him, or if he had always spent all the time in space creating stars and forming galaxies, as the others said. 

Aziraphale didn’t like fighting, he didn’t like seeing his family grow further and further apart. 

He had never been part of one those fights himself, but from what he had heard they were because of some of God’s commands. Some said it had something to do with the humans.

Aziraphale didn’t like the fights, but he thought, he hoped, that one day they’d stop. That they’d eventually make up and everything would go back to normal. Because that’s all they were. Arguments, nothing more.

But then they were more. If you walked close to some of the angels on Lucifer’s side when they were talking among each other, they’d abruptly stop, looking away, or very clearly change the subject to something trivial, like some new Creations God had made lately.

Others, you would see them walking around, looking suspicious, as if they were doing something they shouldn’t have. And they were, Aziraphale would learn very soon. But at that point, there wasn’t much of a concept of Good and Bad. You were just supposed to follow God’s orders. Nothing more.

Then they’d stop hiding what their talks were about. On the contrary, actually. They walked around, declaring what they believed in, and Aziraphale, like many other angels, finally learnt what it was all about: following God’s orders. “Blindly”, they said. 

This led to the distinctions between the angels on Lucifer’s side and the others being clearer and clearer. They’d start referring to the first group as “The Other Angels”.

Aziraphale liked the situation less and less.

The Other Angels stopped being “the angels on Lucifer’s side” and started being “the angels following Lucifer’s lead”. 

The angels started treating the Other Angels as if they were worth less than them. 

“How can all the other angels let this happen?” Aziraphale started wondering. “How can the Archangels, the ones supposed to be our guide, allow this? All they do is fight, when they should be working together as a family. How can God let this happen?”

Then he shook his head. “No, no, we must all trust God’s plan. It’s ineffable, after all. There’s a reason why all of this is happening, and it’s surely a good one. One worth believing in. It’s God we’re talking about.”

Or at least that’s what he should have done. What he did, in another universe. Another universe where he trusted the ineffability of God’s plan until the end. A universe where he, as an angel, protected humanity at all costs. Where he fell in love with them and with the world and with a demon in particular.

But that’s not this universe. In this universe, he didn’t shake his head, didn’t stop the Doubt from invading his mind. He kept wondering about how it was possible that this was all just allowed to happen. 

Then he saw it. Another fight, but this one was different. There was no yelling, just talking. It could have almost been mistaken as a normal, civil conversation, if you didn’t notice that Lucifer was holding something. Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel, in front of him, were holding something. Raphael was still nowhere in sight. The angels behind Lucifer all seemed to be holding something too, as were the angels behind the other Archangels. Swords.

When they realized what was happening, some angels joined Lucifer, some others joined the opposite group, the majority of them walked away. Aziraphale could have joined them and walked away too. But it was too late. The Doubts were there. He didn’t join Lucifer nor Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel, though. Oh no, he still didn’t want to fight. He wanted to talk.

So he stepped in between the two groups of angels.

“What are you doing, Aziraphale?” Gabriel didn’t even leave him time to say anything, rolling in his eyes and sounding more exasperated than Aziraphale had ever heard him. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing? We’re supposed to be a family, yet all you can do is fight.”

“Move, this is none of your business.” Now Gabriel sounded angry, dangerous. He had always looked dangerous, but Aziraphale had never seen him like this. 

He turned around to face the group led by Lucifer too, who was silent, and Aziraphale had the impression to see the hint of a smile on his face, but discarded the thought quickly. 

He spoke up. 

“We’re supposed to be a family,” he repeated, “yet all you can do is fight, and now you’re ready to tear each other apart for a trivial argument?”

“This isn’t trivial!” boomed Gabriel. Aziraphale didn’t even flinch. 

Many angels (including Gabriel, given his reaction to the angel’s impassibility) seemed to forget a detail, probably because of his sweet, kind behaviour: Aziraphale was brave. Maybe the bravest among all of them. 

He also had a fair amount of stubborness. 

“ _ This _ ,” Gabriel started again, closing his eyes for a second and breathing deeply, as if he was trying to keep his cool this time, “isn’t trivial. Lucifer is disobeying God and persuading other angels to follow his madness.”

“And you’re willing to start a war for this?”

“ _ He’s _ the one starting a war!”

Aziraphale would have compared his behavior to the one of a 4-year-old human baby, if he had ever seen one. 

“Now. Step. Aside. Aziraphale.” Gabriel lifted his sword, making his threat clear.

The angel was about to open his mouth to say something, when Michael stepped in. “Enough talking” and launched themselves at Lucifer, sword ready in their hand. 

All at once, the angels from both factions attacked each other.

In the chaos, Aziraphale managed to miracle a flaming sword in his hand.  _ His  _ flaming sword, to be exact. Not that he had ever used it until then, but as the others had their weapons, he had his own. 

He didn’t want to hurt anyone, so he followed what his instinct was telling him was the right thing to do, as he always did: he tried to protect as many angels as he could. No matter the side they were on (even because it was a little difficult to tell the difference in that moment), he just did it. 

After what felt like a long,  _ long  _ time, when he had just disarmed a golden eyed angel and saved a lilac haired one, he felt a blade pointed to his throat. He turned around slowly, the cold metal on his skin warning him that if he had attempted to make any sudden move, he would have regretted it, and found himself staring right into Gabriel’s purple eyes again.

“You should have turned away from this fight, but instead you chose the wrong side.”

“I didn’t choose any side, I’m just protecting my family.”

The war around them kept going on, and Aziraphale realized that not even without the Archangel stopping him he could have helped all the angels around him falling on their knees, angelic blood making huge spots on their clothes. He forced back the tears and returned his gaze to Gabriel.

“This is all your fault, how- how could you let this happen? This massacre, all of you could have avoided if-” he stopped, realization hitting him. 

_ If you had stopped being so unfair and actually cared about each other. _

All of them, the angels, the Archangels,  _ God _ . How else could God let this happen? She didn’t  _ care _ . Nor did the Archangels, nor did the angels.

Gabriel probably would have prompted Aziraphale to finish the sentence (not because he cared, just to have something to make fun of), but he didn’t, because a yell of pain caught both of their attention. 

They turned around in time to see Michael pushing their sword right into Lucifer’s left shoulder, deeper and deeper. 

A rumble resonated in all of Heaven, Aziraphale could hear it ringing in his ears and fell on his knees, under an invisible but powerful pressure. He struggled to look up and found Gabriel unaffected by it, but looking just as puzzled. 

All around them, Aziraphale could see Michael, looking equally baffled and scared at Lucifer, doubled over in pain, probably both because of the loud sound and huge force above them, and the severe wound caused by the other’s sword. 

In the distance, Uriel was showing a very similar expression. 

If Raphael was there, Aziraphale wouldn’t have recognized him anyway. 

Many other angels were in the same state of agony as him and Lucifer were. 

Everything went dark. Maybe he closed his eyes from the pain, maybe his vision was completely obscured. Maybe both.

Then he felt as if he was being set on fire from the inside, and then on the outside, and then it was all around him. 

He felt the ground underneath him disappear, as if Gabriel had recovered from the shock and decided to kick him off a cliff he didn’t notice was there. But that was just an assumption. He had no idea what was going on.

All he knew is that he felt fire, fire, fire. 

Fire burning away everything that was holy in him. 

Fire burning away his whole existence. 

And he was falling, 

falling, 

Falling. 

**Author's Note:**

> next part will be the same story but,,,,,, from someone else's POV,,,,,,,, (I think you can definitely guess who lmao)


End file.
